Before The Storm
by palmettobabe1488
Summary: Niley Oneshot! Read trailer because summary is too long to post. review for fast update!
1. Trailer

NEW STORY. I'VE BEEN WORKING REALLY HARD ON THIS. IT'S A NILEY ONESHOT PROBABLY GOING TO BE IN TWO PARTS. HOPEFULL GOING TO BE A 2 PART SERIES. REVIEW FOR A FASTER UPDATE. ONCE I'M AT 10 REVIEWS I'LL POST THE FIRST PART WHICH IS ALREADY WRITTEN.

ENJOY!! :)

Before the Storm trailer.

**What happens when your producer gives you the option to change your life. Well that's what happened to Nick Jonas. Nick was given the option to choose his partner for the duet "Before the Storm". After reading the first verse and the chorus of the song, Nick knew exactly who it would be….the girl he thought he'd lost forever. **

Andy: Hey Nick, can you come with me for a moment to my office I need to speak with you alone concerning a song on your album. Nick, I got this song in the other day and I love it. I want you to sing it as a duet.

Nick: Oh okay, no problem Andy. Who am I singing with?

Andy: That's the thing I want to discuss with you. To me this is a very powerful song with some pretty powerful lyrics. I want you to choose who you sing it with.

Nick: Me?

(Shows Nick laying in his bed, tossing and turning. Nick picks up his phone and begins to text someone.)

Nick: Hey Miles? You awake?

Miley: Nick? Yeah I'm awake, what's wrong?

Nick: Hey I got something to tell you.

**It's a struggle for Nick to make up for his past. He really screwed up big with Miley.**

Nick: Miley, don't lie. My friend saw you and Justin at the mall yesterday. He told me what he saw and he doesn't lie to me Miley. I don't think we can be together anymore.

Miley: "Nick! You don't know what you are talking about." A tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek. "Nick, I promise you, nothing happened with me and Justin and there is nothing going on."

Nick: "I'm sorry, Miley. I think you should go."

**Only to find out Nick was wrong after Justin explained everything.**

Nick: "Justin! What am I going to do? I have to go find her."

**But he couldn't fix what he had broken, it was too late.**

Miley: "So the only reason you are talking to me right now is because you were proved wrong and you want me back. I'm sorry Nick. You ended our relationship last night, so it's over. I can't put my heart on the line again. You'll be okay. You'll find someone you can actually trust one day."

(Shows Nick and Miley singing _Before the Storm)_

**Starring…**

**Nick Jonas- **Miley, I love you _please don't leave me alone._

**Miley Cyrus-** I trusted you, Nick, with my heart. You didn't trust me and that proved to me last night that I love you more than you love me.

_**BEFORE THE STORM**_

(Shows Nick running after Miley)

Nick: Miley, wait, Andy didn't ask for you to sing this song with me.

Miley: ….what?

Nick: I did, Miley. It was my idea. I chose you.

**I HAVE THE FIRST PART OF THIS STORY WRITTEN. AS SOON AS I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS I'LL POST THE FIRST PART. IF I GET 10 REVIEWS IN THE NEXT 20 MINUTES THEN I'LL POST!**

THIS IS GOING TO BE A 2 PART SERIES IF PEOPLE LIKE IT. THE FIRST VERSION IS NICK'S POINT OF VIEW THEN I'LL RE-WRITE THE SAME STORY IN MILEY'S POINT OF VIEW.


	2. Part 1

I know I said I was going to wait unit 10 reviews but I'm going to post the first part now. If I don't get enough reviews though, I will not update again. So if you like it or even if you don't like it please let me know what you like or you don't like.

Before you read, read this ** important info** Here's my new story called Before the Storm. I've made a few changes from real life.

The Jonas Brothers' dad is NOT their manager. Their manager in my story is Chris.

Their record label producer is Andy.

Miley's manager is Marissa.

Finally, I am aware that Miley and the Jonas Brothers wrote Before the Storm, but in my story they didn't!

Before The Storm

NICK POV

It was an early Monday morning and me and my brothers, Joe and Kevin, were in a meeting with our parents, manager, and the producer of our record label in a big meeting room in our record label office. We were all sitting around the room going over the details for our new and upcoming Jonas Brothers album _Lines, Vines, and Trying Times. _I was actually kind of bored sitting there. I hated being in these kind of meetings. This is actually the one and only things I hated about Monday mornings. Now don't get me wrong, I love doing what I do. I love singing, writing songs and performing for our amazing fans but I hate, I repeat, I _**hate**_ meetings with our manager and producer. I wish my parents would just handle this part and let me be the teenage pop singer.

Actually, I've been sitting here since 8:00, it is now 11:30. I started playing Brick on my Blackberry about thirty minutes ago. I was just about to go to level 12 when my producer began to speak to me catching me off guard and causing me to lose my game.

"Hey Nick, can you come with me for a moment to my office I need to speak with you alone concerning a song on your album."

"Uh yeah, sure, no problem." I responded.

I slid my Blackberry in my pocket and walked out of the room and down the hallway following my producer to my producer Andy to his office.

"Have a seat, Nick"

So I did.

"Nick, I got this song in the other day and I love it. I want you to sing it as a duet."

"Oh okay, no problem Andy. Who am I singing with?"

"That's the thing I want to discuss with you. To me this is a very powerful song with some pretty powerful lyrics. I want you to choose who you sing it with."

"Me?"

"Yes, Nick. I want you to read these lyrics over and over again. I want you to connect to the song. I want you to choose who you should sing this with. You are almost 16 years old, Nick. You can do this. Let's see, it's Monday now, let me know by Friday who you are singing with. I want to start working on the song next week."

"Alright, I guess I can do this."

"Okay, we'll meet in my office at noon on Friday to discuss arrangements."

"Sounds good Andy. See you then.

I was walking out of Andy's room when he stopped me.

"Hey Nick, you might need this." He handed me the folder with the song in it. "Now read the words, play the song, but I want you to make this decision on your own. Not your manager, not your parents, not your brothers, but you."

"Thanks Andy."

….Later on that night…

Things were pretty quiet around the house. Kevin was out with Danielle as usual, Joe was in his room doing his own thing so I decided to go down to the studio to look at the song Andy had given me. I sat down on the couch we had in the studio and pull the song out of the folder. The title of the song was called "Before the Storm". I set the music on the stand and grabbed my favorite guitar and began to play the song. I stopped playing after the second line of the song because I couldn't believe what I was reading.

_I know this isn't what I wanted,  
I never thought it'd come this far,  
Just thinking back to where we started,  
And how we lost all that we are._

_We were young and times were easy.  
But I could see it's not the same.  
I'm standing here but you don't see me,  
I'd give it all for that to change.  
And I don't want to lose her,  
Don't wanna let her go._

"Oh…my…God" was all I could say.

_Standin' out in the rain,  
Need to know if it's over,  
'Cuz I would leave you alone.  
I'm flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did  
Before the storm  
(Yeah, before the storm)  
_

Once I gained my composer again I began to learn the song on the guitar. Joe must of heard me practicing cause he came down to see what I was doing.

"Hey Nick, what are you playing?"

"This new song Andy gave me. Hey do me a favor. Play this part on the piano and sing this part for me. I want to hear what it sounds like as a duet."

"Ok, sure. Who are you singing this with?

"Don't know, Joe, don't know." I said. Even when I knew exactly who I wanted to sing this with.

We played through the song one time. Of course it took a while to get through it because I had only read through the first verse and chorus and this was the first time Joe had seen it so he was sight-reading it.

…Later on that night…

A little after midnight I decided to get in the shower and go ahead and go to bed. I knew we'd be back in the studio tomorrow working on the album so I figured I'd go ahead and go to bed. I was lying in my bed but couldn't go to sleep. I kept tossing and turning thinking about the girl I wanted to sing this song with. She's the girl that stole my heart at age 14. Miley Cyrus really was the love of my life. I knew it, she knew it. We really haven't talked since our very public break up. I missed her so much but I couldn't let her know that. She was dating this guy named Justin until just recently.

I miss Miley and I hanging out together. She was the best person to hang out with and when we were dating she always kept a smile on my face. I love her more than anything. As I was lying there trying to fall asleep I realized I wanted to talk to her. Tonight was the first time in months I've been brave enough to text her. I grabbed my cell phone and sent her a text.

_Hey Miles? You awake?_

I hit send and waited and hoped for a reply. A couple minutes my phone vibrated.

_**Nick? Yeah I'm awake, what's wrong?**_

_Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to see what you were doing. I haven't talked to you in a while._

_**Yeah it has been a while. How have you been?**_

_I can't really complain. Hey I gotta tell you something…._

I didn't know how I was going to ask Miley to sing the duet with me. I knew she probably wouldn't object, but I couldn't be sure. I hated how we ended things a while ago. I hated to just leave her like that. I should have trust her instead of what I heard about her and Justin. I guess my ego caught up with me.

****_flashback****_

_There I was pacing across my bedroom. I was mad, pissed, enraged, whatever. I can't believe Miley would cheat on me like that. I gave her my heart, I loved her. I just sent her a text to come here because I needed to talk to her. Finally, there was a knock on my door._

"_Yeah?" I said._

"_Nick? It's me, Miley."_

"_It's open, come in."_

_She opened the door and walked in with a concerned look on her face. She walked over to me and put her arms around my neck._

"_Nick are you okay. I came over here as soon as I got your text. Is everything okay?_

_I put my hands on her waist and then looked at her in the eyes. I moved my hands up to her arms and gripped her forearms and gently moved her arms from around my neck._

"_Nick?"_

"_Miley, I…, I…,"_

_She looked at me very confusedly. _

"_Miley, I know about you and Justin." I said calmly. I didn't want to blow this out of proportion._

"_What about me and Justin? There is absolutely nothing going on with me and Justin."_

"_Miley, don't lie. My friend saw you and Justin at the mall yesterday. He told me what he saw and he doesn't lie to me Miley. I don't think we can be together anymore."_

"_Nick! You don't know what you are talking about." A tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek. "Nick, I promise you, nothing happened with me and Justin and there is nothing going on."_

"_I'm sorry, Miley. I think you should go."_

_I turned around and looked out of my window. I heard her sniff and walk to the door. She turned the knob to the door but she stopped._

"_I'm sorry you don't believe me. I guess our relationship wasn't built on trust like I thought. Good-bye Nick."_

_The door shut. She walked out. As I looked out of my window I felt my eyes burn. I tried to make myself stop but I couldn't help it. The tears ran down my cheek. I was so hurt. The love of my life broke my heart and then denied she did it. It was 6:00 in the evening but I didn't care. I pulled off my shirt and crawled in my bed. Next thing I knew, Joe was in my room waking me up._

"_Nick, its 7. You need to get up. We gotta leave for school in 45 minutes."_

_I sat up. "It's morning?"_

"_Yeah you were out last night. We figured you didn't feel good or something so we let you sleep."_

"_Oh. Well me and Miley broke up last night. I was pretty drained so I went to sleep."_

"_I'm sorry man."_

"_Don't worry about it. I'm fine."_

_Joe and I got to school that morning. I guess word had gotten around about me and Miley because I kept getting these weird looks from everyone. I made it through the first half of the day without speaking to many people, until lunch. At lunch Justin tried to come talk to me. _

"_Nick, you need to know what happened between me and Miley."_

"_I don't care what happened between you and Miley, Justin."_

"_No for real, Nick." He grabbed my arm so I would stop walking away from him. "You need to listen."_

_I jerked my arm back towards me to get his grip off. I gave him a look that said 'you better hurry up'._

"_Okay, I don't know who this friend is who told you all of this stuff, but nothing happened with me and Miley at the mall the other day."_

"_So you were at the mall with her the other day." I interrupted._

"_Yes I was. You may not believe this, but Miley needed my advice on your Christmas present. She needed a guys opinion and since I'm really good friends with Trace she came to me."_

"_Okay one, why didn't Miley get advice from Trace? And two, it's September she's not thinking of Christmas right now. I'm sorry Justin I just don't believe you."_

"_Okay, I don't know why Miley chose me Nick, I really don't. And the reason why Miley is Christmas shopping in September is because she wants to buy your present herself this year not her parents. Now please listen to me. I'm going to tell you what happened and then go to your friend and get him to tell you what he saw. I guarantee our stories will match. We walked out of Best Buy that day and then we walked to my car. We stood there for a while talking because were debating on three different things we had picked out. Once Miley made up her mind she got so excited and she gave me a hug and then gave me a kiss on the cheek, then we got into my car and I took her home. That's it Nick, nothing more. You can believe what you want but nothing happened between me and Miley. I promise."_

"_Oh my God. That's what happened?" I said quietly running my fingers through my hair._

_I remembered Travis telling me that he saw Justin and Miley standing at his car outside of Best Buy. They were talking for a while and then she gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then they left in his car. I felt like such an idiot._

"_That's it, Nick. We both tried to tell you nothing happened. Miley loved you, you broke her heart."_

"_Justin, what am I going to do? Travis came up to me and said he saw you and Miley talking beside your car at Best Buy then she gave you a huge hug and a kiss and then you two left together. Damnit!" I said pounding my fist into a locker. " I got to go find her."_

_I turned around to walk and go find Miley when the bell rang. I guess I was going to have to wait until after school. The rest of the day seemed to drag on. Finally it was the end of the day. I ran out to the courtyard area where Miley always was after school. There she was talking to Emily and Demi. I ran over to her. _

"_Miley." I said out of breath. "I need to talk to you."_

"_I have nothing to say to you Nick. Guys I'm going to go. I'll talk to you later."_

_She walked away. I looked over at Emily and Demi who were looking and me and shaking their heads. I looked back at Miley and then started running to her again._

"_Miley, I'm sorry. I know nothing happened between you and Justin. He came and talked to me today."_

_She stop all of the sudden and looked at me. Oh shit._

"_So the only reason you are talking to me right now is because you were proved wrong and you want me back. I'm sorry Nick. Our relationship should have been built off of trust. I trusted you, Nick, with my heart. You didn't trust me and that proved to me last night that I loved you more than you loved me."_

"_Miley , I do love you."_

"_I'm sorry. You ended our relationship last night, so it's over. I can't put my heart on the line again. You'll be okay. You'll find someone you can actually trust one day."_

_And she walked away. _

…_End of flashback…_

Little did I know, when she walked away that day, she walked out of my life. Finally, I got a reply from her.

_**Okay…tell me. What's up?**_

Okay. Here goes nothing. I took a deep breath and began typing a rather long text to Miley.

_Andy has this duet for our new CD and he wants you to sing it with me. He talked to me and Chris today and Chris is going to talk to Marissa probably tomorrow. I wanted to tell you first. _

I felt like a jerk for lying to Miley but I figured if I said Andy wanted us to sing it together than she wouldn't say no. My phone vibrated…

_**Nick, are you sure that this is a good idea? And why me? Why not Demi or Selena or someone. I'm don't think I can do it, Nick.**_

My heart started beating fast. Miley had to agree, she just had to. There's no one else I want to sing this song with, except Miley. These words are so powerful and it fits perfectly with me and Miley and the situation we went through. The words are perfect.

"_Miles, come on. Please. It's just a song. Nothing more. Andy wants you to sing with me. Think of our fans and how surprised they'll be when they find our we are singing together. If you won't do it for me, do it for our fans, Miles."_

I crossed my fingers and held my breath until the next text message I got from Miley.

"_**Let me sleep on it. I'll talk to you about it in the morning.**_

_Okay, Miles. Sweet Dreams!_

_**Goodnight Nicky.**_

I smiled, turned over and fell asleep.


	3. Part 2

Still not as many reviews as I had hoped. Pretty disappointing. Thanks to those who have review!!

Okay pretty IMPORTANT note! At the beginning when Nick and Miley are first learning the song, it's different than the way they actually record it. You'll see what I'm talking about. Just remember it will be different! Hope you enjoy!!

Friday morning came pretty fast. I talked Chris, my manager, into calling Miley's manager, Marissa. It was a long battle with Chris, but in the end I won. We finally got a hold of Marissa and then after another long battle, they both agreed to do the duet. Chris picked me up at 10:30 Friday morning and we rode over to Andy's office to discuss arrangements for the duet. After a 45 minute drive and a quick stop at Starbucks, we arrived at Andy's office. I knocked on his door.

"Come in."

"Hey Andy."

"Ah, Nick, Chris. Early are we?"

"Yes sir."

"Well let's get right down to business. Have you decided who you want to sing with for the song?"

"Actually, yes I have."

"Well let's hear it."

"Miley Cyrus, sir."

"Miley? I don't know Nick. Miley is really busy. We may not be able to pull her away from her busy schedule. Plus you know how Marissa can be."

"Actually Andy, Chris and I cleared it with both of them the other day. They're both in."

"Really, Nick! I'm impressed. I think Miley is an excellent choice and I think having her on your album will be an excellent addition and your fans will love it."

"Me too, sir."

…Two weeks later…

Miley and I finally got together to work on the song. This was actually the first time Miley had seen the song. I was really nervous about Miley reading it. I was wondering if she would have the same reaction as I did when I read it. I was wondering if all of the history, emotions, and feelings would come flooding back like they did to me.

My brothers and I already recorded the instrumentals last week. So when Miley walked in the room, Chris handed her the music and she read over it for a while. Miley was absolutely beautiful when she walked in. She came in wearing skinny jeans, a tank top, and her hair streaming down her back. I tried not to make eye contact right away, so I stole glances when I could. Miley sat down in the chair across the studio from me and began looking over the music. I never saw her look over at me. After she began reading over the song, I finally saw the face I was looking for. She went white as a sheet. That's when I knew the song had touched her just like it did me. I wanted to tell her so bad that I chose her for the song, but I couldn't. I didn't want her walking out on me.

Andy walks in a few minutes later.

"Good morning, Miss Cyrus, Nick. Okay since Miley has had a chance to look at the lyrics let's do a rough run through. Kevin run the sound for me."

Kevin got up and went over to the sound booth. Miley and I both put on our earphones and began to sing to the music. After a couple of times running through the song Andy told us to take a short break. I went to my side of the room with Chris and Miley went to her side of the room with Marissa. After the short break Andy wanted us to practice some more.

"Ok guys, I'm going to go to my office for a few minutes. I have to make a call. I want you to practice some more, just the two of you. Everyone else needs to leave. Nick you know how to work the song system right?"

I nodded yes.

"Okay, Marissa, Chris, Kevin, and Joe, go down to the lounge and get some food and some coffee. Nick and Miley try to connect to the song. I want to feel a connection and chemistry."

I looked over at Miley; she refused to look at me. Everyone left the room and it was just us. Talk about an awkward moment.

"Uh, I guess we should sing."

"Yeah, sure."

I walked over to the sound booth and began the song.

(A/N- Miley in _Italics; _Nick in **bold; **both are in normal print**)**

_**Yeah**_ (I sang as I walked back in the room.)  
_Woah _she answered back.

(I watched Miley the whole time she sang. For once she looked at me, dead in the eyes.)

_I know this isn't what I wanted  
I never thought it'd come this far  
Just thinkin' back to where we started  
And how we lost all that we are._

(She looked away from me. I could tell the song was really getting to her. It was getting to me too.)

**We were young and times were easy**

(I began to sing.)

**But I could see it's not the same  
I'm standing here but you don't see me**

(I walked towards her as I sang and then put my hand under her chin and moved her face so her eyes looked at me.)

_  
_**I'd give it all for that to change**

(I took a deep breath, I was scared. I'm getting ready to change the lyrics to the song.)

**  
****And I don't want to lose **_**you**_**  
Don't wanna let **_**you**_** go**_  
_  
_I'm standing out in the rain_

_(_Miley sang looking at me in shock after what I just said. I looked at her when I sang.)

**I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone**

_Flooded with all this pain_  
**Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did before the storm (yeah)  
**Before the storm (We sang together)

_With every strike of lightning_  
**Comes a memory that lasts****  
**_And not a word is left unspoken  
As the thunder starts to crash  
_**Maybe I should give up.**

_I'm standing out in the rain_  
**I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone**  
_Flooded with all this pain_  
**Knowing that I'll never hold **_**you**_

(I did it again)  
Like I did before the storm (Both)

_Trying to keep the lights from going out  
And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart__  
_**We always say,  
A heart is not a whole  
Without the one who gets you through the storm**

Standin' out in the rain (Both)  
**Knowing that it's really over  
Please don't leave me alone. **I sang with a desperate look on my face.

(Both)

I'm flooded with all this pain,

Knowing that I'll never hold you  
Like I did before the storm

(Both)  
Yeah  
Like I did before,  
The storm.

Miley looked at me. She put her earphones down on the stand and then ran out of the recording room. I threw mine down as well and ran out behind her.

"Miley wait." I said. I caught up with her and grabbed her elbow to turn her around. "Miley…"

"Nick, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"The song, Nick. Just now, what was that?"

"I changed some of the words that one time, big deal Miley."

"Nick, I'm sorry. I can't be here right now."

She turned and kept walking down the hallway. I just stood there. I ran my fingers through my hair, panicked, thinking what I was going to do. There's nothing else I could do. I had to tell her.

"Miley, wait, Andy didn't ask for you to sing this song with me."

" ….what?" She turned around looking at me more confused than earlier.

"I did, Miley. It was my idea. I chose you." I took deep breath. "Come with me back to the studio and let me explain. Please." I just watched her, she looked away. "Miley, please."

She began walking back to the studio. I took another deep breath. I opened the door for Miley to go into the studio. She sat down in the chair she had been sitting in all morning.

"Miley, it was my choice. Andy gave me the song three weeks ago. He told me to go home and look at the song then come back and tell him who I wanted to sing it with. As soon as I read the beginning of the song I knew who I wanted to sing with. You, Miley. This song reminds me of you. The words are us."

She looked up at me and when she did a tear fell from her eye.

"Miley, don't cry."

"I can't help it, Nick." She took a deep breath. "I felt the same way when I sang the song too."

I looked at her as she ran her fingers through her hair and looked around the room.

"What am I supposed to do Nick? You broke my heart. You pretty much called me a liar. I can't just like let that go. Do you know how bad you hurt me, Nick?"

"Miles…"

"You were my _best friend_, Nick. You were my heart. I didn't know how I was going to function without you in my life. But I did. I just don't know if I'm ready. I…I…"

She couldn't continue. She got up to walk out of the room. Before she got to the door I began to sing.

"_I'm standing out in the rain, I need to know if it's over, cause I will leave you alone. Please don't leave me alone._ I love you, Miley, please don't leave me alone."

She just stood there for a few moments, facing the door with her hand on the handle. I was scared, my hear began to beat intensely. Finally she turned around. She had tears streaming from her eyes down her cheek. It broke my heart to see her like that.

"Please don't leave me alone." I said softly, almost a whisper. By this time I had a tear or two rolling down my cheek as well. I just waited. I took a step towards her. I was across the room from her. To my surprise Miley ran to me and embraced me in a hug and began to cry hard in my shirt.

"Nick" she said softly. "I've missed you so much, but I swear to God, if you hurt me like you did last time, there will only be two Jonas Brothers in your band unless Frankie replaces you."

I hugged her so tight and I couldn't help it, tear streamed down my face. I had my best friend back.

After our huge emotional moment, Miley suggested we sing the song again. We walked over to our water bottles and took a swig before I walked back to the sound booth and began the song again. We had just begun to sing when Andy interrupted us.

"Wow ya'll sound A LOT better. What did ya'll do?"

We both looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay guys I made some changes to the song. Look over it and we'll record in 10 minutes."

Miley and I went to our separate sides of the room to look at the song. After ten minutes everyone joined us back in the studio for the recording of our duet. When the music began Miley and I belted out the song.

Yeah  
Woah

Miley:  
I know this isn't what I wanted  
I never thought it'd come this far  
Just thinkin' back to where we started  
And how we lost all that we are.

Me:  
We were young and times were easy  
But I could see it's not the same  
I'm standing here but you don't see me  
I'd give it all for that to change

And I don't want to lose her  
Don't wanna let her go

Miley:  
I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone  
Me:  
Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Both:  
Like I did before the storm (yeah)  
Before the storm

Me:  
With every strike of lightning  
Miley:  
Comes a memory that lasts  
Both:  
And not a word is left unspoken  
As the thunder starts to crash  
Miley:  
Maybe I should give up.

Miley:  
I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone  
Me:  
Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did before the storm

Miley:  
Trying to keep the lights from going out  
Both:  
And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart  
We always say,  
A heart is not a whole  
Without the one who gets you through the storm

Standin' out in the rain  
Knowing that it's really over  
Please don't leave me alone.  
I'm flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold you  
Like I did before the storm

Yeah  
Like I did before,  
The storm.

After the song Miley and I just looked at each other like we were the only two people in the room.

Okay. Here is where I was going to end the story. I'm going to let you chose. Do ya'll want me to keep going with this and instead of a oneshot make it a story or do you want me to do the second part and do the same story in Miley's POV? Let me know! I hope you enjoyed!

Don't forget to review!!

XOXO-D


End file.
